


A Kiss A Day

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ivy’s a good mom, Ivy’s protoge Jason, M/M, Mistletoe, Robin Dick, Teenage Crush, mistletoe hair, slight Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason's hair sprouts mistletoe when he's in closer proximity to Robin. It's a problem.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310





	A Kiss A Day

The boy came out of nowhere, startling Jason. A gloved hand grabbed his wrist, and Jason gasped, whipping around.

“Robin!” Jason yelped, nearly dropping the little crate he was carrying. 

“Give me the box, Foxglove,” Robin said, lunging for the crate. 

Immediately, Jason lifted it out of Robin’s reach with a vine that burst out of the ground to aid him. Robin crashed against Jason’s chest. Jason swallowed hard, pulling the wooden box farther away.

The young hero growled and reached for the crate again, pushing himself harder against Jason’s chest.

Jason inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut behind his mask. Robin stopped struggling and the lenses of his domino narrowed, staring intently at Jason. 

“What?” Robin demanded. “You’re acting weird again.”

“‘m not acting weird,” Jason breathed out shakily. “You’re just- You’re just in my personal space.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to get your damned box of seeds. I’ll get off you if you’d just give it _over!_”

“I can’t do that, Robin,” Jason said, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Robin had no shame, but Jason could not help but be ultra aware of their proximity and Robin’s bare legs practically straddling Jason, and Robin kept him pinned against the table with those legs alone. Not to mention, Robin would not stop rubbing up against him. “I- My mom needs those seeds.”

“Yeah, to wreck havoc on the city! Fox-” Robin’s foot slipped, and his thigh brushed over the bulge in Jason’s pants. He went silent, staring at Jason in disbelief. “Are you _hard?”_

Jason’s hair suddenly exploded into sprigs of small green leaves and poisonous white berries. There were so many of them that it pushed his hood off of his head. 

A few berries bounced off Robin’s face. “Mistletoe?” Robin asked in wonder, staring at Jason’s hair.

“I-I gotta go!” Jason squeaked. He shoved Robin off of him, grabbing the box and running off as fast as his legs to carry him. 

Jason dropped the box off where Ivy said she would pick it up. Then, Jason went back to one of their safe houses, willing the mistletoe to disappear. They were mostly gone by the time Jason showered and got himself something to eat. 

He pulled out the last couple sprigs, tossing them onto the ground. Jason hated that his hair exploded into different types of plants depending on his emotions. His mother did not have that problem, but she had different problems that Jason was glad he did not have.

Robin and Jason tangled often, had have been enemies for a little over a year now, though their clashes rarely consisted of much physical fighting. Mostly arguing, which evolved to teasing, which now developed into Jason shutting down around the older boy. 

Ivy had admonished Jason about his huge crush on the Boy Wonder, but she had also ruffled his hair, saying it was only natural for Jason to be interested at his age. 

Jason flopped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“I see the mistletoe disappeared.”

Jason’s head snapped up when he heard Robin’s voice behind him. “What are you doing here?” Jason snapped, grabbing his mask, which was on the table. He put it on before spinning around and glaring at Robin. 

“I followed you,” Robin said simply with a shrug.

“I don’t have the box anymore,” Jason said. 

“I know,” Robin said, giving Jason a smile. “I followed you, remember? Picked it up after you left it in the abandoned mailbox.”

Jason gritted his teeth, anger flaring briefly. “I said my mother needs those seeds! They’re just normal seeds.”

“I’ll put them back if they really are normal seeds,” Robin promised.

“Then what are you doing here?” Jason asked. He searched for his sweatshirt, wanting the comfort of his hood pulled over his head. He felt strangely naked standing there in a t-shirt and shorts. 

Robin did not answer, just tilting his head to the side and staring at Jason. 

Jason blushed hard. He looked away from Robin. “Can you just leave?” Jason asked. “My mom’s not going to be happy if she finds that you’re-”

Robin slipped away from the table he was leaning against and walked towards Jason, taking each step slowly and deliberately.

“Robin…” Jason said in a breathy voice. “Get- Get away.”

Robin grinned up at Jason. “Why? I’m not going to hurt you, Foxie.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jason hissed. 

“It’s what Ivy calls you, isn’t it?” Robin asked, now only a few steps away. “I think it’s cute. Foxie, Foxglove. So. Why _mistletoe_?”

“It’s- It’s not-”

Jason’s hair exploded into plants again, much more than before. The sprigs cascaded down his sides, reaching his shoulders at alarming speeds. They grew exponentially faster than before, which made Jason more than a little worried. Two doses of Robin in such close proximity was more than his poor little heart could handle. 

Robin laughed in delight. He even reached up and teased a berry between his gloved fingers. Jason stepped back hurriedly. A few sprigs of the mistletoe fell onto the ground.

“What the hell, Robin?!” Jason asked, touching the cascade of mistletoe locks he now possessed.

“I didn’t do anything, Fox,” Robin smirked, like he knew exactly what he did. He bend down and picked up one of the fallen sprigs of mistletoe. “You know,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Mistletoe represents romance.”

The mistletoe on Jason’s head grew another few inches as he blushed furiously. He back up against the bookshelf. His hand brushed on a gardening book. “Get out of here, Robin!” he yelled. He sent the book flying at Robin, who just stepped aside and laughed. 

Robin pushed open the nearest window, swinging one leg out. He still held the mistletoe in his hand. “See you around, Foxie,” he said. He brought the sprig up and gave it a little kiss before swinging out of the window into the night. 

The mistletoe that was Jason’s hair now reached mid-back. When Robin was gone, Jason let out a little sob. The mistletoe was uncomfortably heavy, and a very prominent reminder of his stupid crush on Gotham’s youngest hero.

He rushed to the kitchen and yanked open the drawer with the gardening tools. Jason grabbed the heavy duty shears and cut through a thick handful of the mistletoe. Robin’s grin floated in his mind. Jason watched in a sinking heart as the newly sheared mistletoe hair grew back.

He sank to the floor and held his head in his hands. For an entire hour, Jason tried as hard as he could to get the mistletoe to disappear. But it did not go away like it did before because Jason could not get Robin’s teasing remark out of his mind:

“_Mistletoe represents romance.”_

Finally, with no other solution in mind, Jason reached for his phone, dialing the only number in it. His voice was shaky when the call was answered a few seconds later. 

“Mom?”

*ꍈﾟꍈ｡*ꍈﾟ

Dick strolled down the street, whistling cheerily to himself. His breath came out in warm puffs in front of him, and the skies were cloudy but bright. It was a happy kind of gray. His gloved hands were shoved deep into his pockets.

He passed a park where the local kids were skating on the lake, which had frozen over a week ago. He grinned, wondering if he could convince Bruce to go ice skating with him that weekend. 

As Dick moved passed a barber shop, something caught his eye. Dick took a few steps back, staring into the window where a woman and her son were talking to the barber. 

Without a second thought, Dick walked inside. 

All three turned to stare at Dick. “Hi,” Dick said with a smile. “Sorry, I was just passing by, and I couldn’t help but notice your, uh, predicament.”

The boy glared at Dick. He was sitting in the barber chair, wearing a black sweatshirt, but the strangest thing ever was that his hair was actually a wild bush of mistletoe. So long that it practically reached the ground. 

The woman who stood behind the boy was the notorious Poison Ivy, but without her usual get-up, it was a bit harder to tell. And Dick played oblivious good-doing citizen of Gotham. 

Dick grinned and gave a low whistle. “That’s- That’s a lot of mistletoe. Science experiment gone wrong or something? You know, you can probably sell that once you cut it off. It’s the holidays and people are always looking for an excuse to share a kiss under mistletoe,” Dick said. “Hey, maybe that’s what you have to do! Handsome boy like you, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding someone to kiss.” He even gave the boy a wink.

“Who the fuck are _you_?” the boy snarled. 

“Jason,” Ivy said with a firm voice, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder. She turned her gaze back to Dick, cold and uninviting. “Some problems are not so easily solved as with a- a _kiss_, young man. Sometimes we just have to be practical, so if you’ll excuse us while we search for a permanent solution to my son’s problem.”

Dick sighed. “Well, I gave my advice,” he said. He turned on his heels, heading towards the door. He tossed a smile over his shoulders, aimed directly at the boy, _Jason_, sitting in the chair. “Good luck with that hair,” he said. “It honestly looks kind of cute. Happy holidays, folks!”

Dick continued down the street with a slight skip to his step, his smile just a little bit wider. 

*ꍈﾟꍈ｡*ꍈﾟ

The next time Jason saw Robin was a few days later. He was sitting on one of the highest buildings on Robin’s Thursday route, hoping the Boy Wonder would see him. 

Jason did not have to wait long. Near midnight, Robin dropped down behind Jason. 

“I see the mistletoe hasn’t disappeared yet,” Robin chirped with a grin on his face. 

Jason rolled his eyes, frowning at the hero. “No, it hasn’t,” he said. He ran his hand through it. It was shorter now, but it grew every time Jason thought about Robin (which was dreadfully often now), and Jason had to cut it at least once a day.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Robin asked, sitting down next to Jason. 

“Of course it bothers me!” Jason grumbled, his face heating up. He could already feel the mistletoe growing. The longest sprigs reached his ears now. 

“Then do something about it,” Robin said. 

_“_Do _what?”_

Robin just stared at him, smiling that smile that made Jason’s heart thud loudly. The parasitic plant on Jason’s head just kept growing longer. Finally, Jason had had enough. He grabbed Robin by the collar of his cape.

He mashed their lips together, teeth clashing as lips parted. Robin moaned appreciatively, leaning in closer and tilting his head to the side. Robin’s mouth was hot and wet and pliant, and Jason took everything he wanted from the older boy. 

Their kiss went from desperate, hot, slightly awkward and painful to slower, a burning heat, and much more sensual. Jason’s face grew warm and his hand relaxed, no longer trying to strangle Robin with his own cape. 

The Boy Wonder pulled away first, but just a little. He smiled at Jason. “What a pleasant surprise, Foxglove. You could have just asked if you wanted a kiss so badly.”

“Shut up, Birdbrain,” Jason said, but his insult came out as a shaky whisper, so it did not have the effect he wanted. 

“Look,” Robin said. “Your hair’s back.”

Jason straightened in surprise. His hands few up to his head and felt his soft black hair instead of twigs, leaves, and berries. 

His face heated up. 

“Oh, don’t go blushing again, Foxie,” Robin teased. “They might come back if you keep getting flustered around me.”

“I don’t- I’m not flustered around you!” Jason protested as he blushed harder. 

He could feel the mistletoe poking at his scalp again, and he knew a few leaves and berries popped out again. 

Robin laughed when he saw that. Instead of saying anything, he just leaned in and kissed Jason again, cutting the other boy’s protests off with a kiss. A few seconds later, Robin pulled back.

Jason swallowed hard, his heart pounding. “Thanks,” he eventually choked out. 

“No problem, Fox,” Robin said. “Though, it certain makes a little issue. We’re not supposed to like each other.”

“Too late for _that_,” Jason grumbled. “For- For me at least.” He looked down at his lap, suddenly realizing that he basically confessed to Robin, his nemesis.

Robin laughed softly. “Hey, don’t get all shy on me now either. I think you’re pretty cute too, Fox,” Robin said. “Though I suppose you wouldn’t _know _that since my hair doesn’t try show my desire to want to kiss you.”

Before Jason could blush and send his hair disappearing into a bush of holiday cheer again, Robin kissed him one more time. He patted Jason’s stunned face with his gloved hand.

“Don’t worry, Foxie,” Robin said. “The hair thing is endearing. I think I might drop by and kiss you more often now. A kiss a day keeps the vegetation away! But for now… I gotta get on with patrol. See you around, Foxie.” 

With that, Robin somersaulted off of the side of the building and swung into the night with a happy whoop. Jason watched him go, his heart doing a happy little dance. 

He went home that night, and his mother was in her lab, working on another one of her experiments. 

She paused when he walked in, mistletoe-free. Her green eyes looked at him accusingly over the top of her purple glasses. Jason bit his lip when she pursed hers.

“You kissed him, didn’t you?” she sighed, setting the vials down and walking over to him. She tilted his face up and peered at him. 

Jason gave her a sheepish smile. “I… might’ve…?”

Ivy pursed her lips harder. Then, she shook her head and smiled. She ruffled his hair. “Be careful, Jason,” she warned in a motherly tone as she headed back to the table. “I don’t want to end up finding out that little bird is going to be my son-in-law someday.”

“Mom-”

“Just saying, Jason. You don’t want a bat furry for a father-in-law either, do you?”

“_Mom!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS going to be a bunch of one shots counting down to be December 25, but I didn't have the time to get any done, except this one.


End file.
